In a network of computing devices, each of several networked devices may have particular components or capabilities that are capable of performing one or more functions. As a consequence, the network of computing devices may include a variety of devices having a wide variety of components and/or capabilities.
For example, a network may include a general-purpose computer that includes a storage device and that has the capability of storing data on the storage device. The same network also may include a stereo entertainment system that is capable of playing music, and a router or gateway that is capable of sending data to a computing device that is accessible through the network.
Moreover, in a network environment, the components and capabilities of one networked device may be leveraged by other networked devices. In the above example, the stereo may be able to leverage storage capabilities at the general-purpose computer.